If we ever meet again
by rainbow dandelions
Summary: Clary left the institute after an incident changed her life, years later she is reunited with the gang - what will happen.
1. prologue

**Prologue:**

She stared at the dark outline of the frightening, unwelcoming, building. She lingered in the overcasting shadows whilst trying to make a silent exit. The path leading to escape seemed long and everlasting as she made her silent, but slow exit. The winter wind sent chills down her spine and the lingering frost slapped at her face with a sting. She wrapped her warm, thick coat around her tighter - partly to protect herself from the chilling December wind, and partly to hide what was underneath.

After what seemed like an age, she reached the area she wanted to get to - Brooklyn. The bright lights even at this time at night was surprising to her, it had been a while since she had come here. Standing on the pavement she was an odd sight, a teenage girl, all alone, with no belongings and an aura of nervousness yet determination and anger - giving her a motivational drive. After waiting for a while, and calling to every taxi passing by, one eventually pulled over and she got in.

"Well, hello miss! And where are _you_ going tonight?" the driver asked, with a flirtatious smirk.

"Drop me outside the park, and don't even try to mess with me tonight - i've got spray and a mobile phone." She replied, she hoped he believed her - for his sake, not hers.

The driver dropped her at the park and left quickly, but not after winking and making a few more pathetic attempts at getting her attention. She shook her head in despair and made a start an her long, difficult journey - where she was going, even she didn't know herself!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Clary stood on the deck, her red curls flying across her face in the wind. She watched her crew on the deck, scurrying across the deck preparing for battle as they made their way towards another ship, the first on their trip so far. She slipped her hand into her hidden pockets, feeling for her daggers, making sure they were there. Smirking she ordered her first mate (Stacy) to raise the flag - their pirate flag.

"Clary!" Clarissa turned sharply to see one of her crew members running up to her.

"What is it Will?" She asked.

"The ship, they're not pirates!"

"Well what are they then?" Clary asked, her emerald eyes piercing him with a sharp stern look.

"There's a mix, but mostly shadowhunters - and a warlock."

"Okay, carry on with the attack, i'll deal with them myself. And, tell the crew not to tell them my name - understand?"

"Yes captain!" he answered before running back to the crew with the orders, the instructions were slightly odd, but he had learned from experience not to question her orders.

The ship made its way through the now calm, crystal blue water. The waves lapped against the sides of the planks of wood, making up the grand, intimidating pirate ship. Which was now fast approaching the boat up ahead in which the people ,from their body language, were becoming increasingly more apprehensive. Suddenly the ships collided, a mass of pirates jumped onto the other ship and cries of battle could be heard as the violence began. Clary ran to the front cabin, kicked down the door and stared at the people inside.

"Get out, and follow my instructions." she said, almost whispering - but not without authority. The one at the front smirked and ran his fingers through his curls.

"What are you going to do sweetie? We're shadowhunters." He said, grinning.

Clary whipped out her dagger and in a second had him up against the wall with a dagger by his head.

"Next time, i'll actually try," she grabbed her dagger out of the wall, "anyone else want to question me?" she said menacingly. The rest of them shook their heads and put their hands up in surrender.

Shortly after, the battle finished - the other ship sunk into the deep, blue, endless blue stretch. Meanwhile, on the other ship - the pirate ship - the situation was quite different. Shouts of celebration, drunk swaying and celebration. Clary sat on a wooden plank, her forehead was creased and her eyes cast downward. Her fingers ran through her tangled, frizzy red curls.

"Clary, you alright?" Stacy came and sat down next to Clary, her hand on Clary's shoulder.

"Yep," She tried to sound bright - like normally - but gave up, took a pause and sighed "I should have known."

"What?" Stacy was now genuinely concerned - Clary was never like this.

"I'll tell you later - now _you _should go celebrate. I'll go get some rest." After Stacy reluctantly left, Clary got up and went to her cabin and settled down to get some restless but needed sleep


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note (skip if you want): thanks for reading, commenting, following and favouriting my first story! Please keep giving me feedback and ideas, i'll try and update twice a week (maybe more). :-)**

Beams of sunlight hit Clary's face, waking her up. Jumping up from her hard, wooden bead she made her way over to where her clothes were strewn across the floor. The old, wooden floorboards creaked as she walked over to her clothes - she was still groggy from sleep. Quickly she slipped on her black, baggy trousers, her loose white shirt and her tight red jacket. struggling she pulled no her thigh high boots and slipped her daggers into them. Her clothes were cliche pirate clothes, yes, but the only ones she could find on board the ship. Clary ran her hands through her long mess of tangled hair, her hands got stuck in the tangled red curls and she gave up trying, no point wasting my time, she thought. She walked onto the unusually silent deck, the rest of the crew were passed out in their cabins - or in bed with a hangover - after partying _a little_ too hard.

A few hours later, the ship was busy with people sweeping, cleaning, steering, training or just milling around, pretending to work whilst trying to catch some extra rest. Below deck was a medium size room with; a dusty, not often cleaned floor; a small circular window, which was the only source of sunlight in the room; and some cobwebs dusting across the four wall corners. Inside that room, behind a locked door, not chained or tied up. but still not free, were eight people, most of them sitting, one standing and pacing around the room.

"Sit down Jace, you'll tire yourself out!" Isabelle exclaimed to the pacing blond. She was sitting with her head against the wall, her eyes following the only 'excitement' in the room - Jace's angry, frustrating pacing. Next to her, with his hands behind his head, resting next to her was Simon. His brown hair was flopping down over his forehead. On the opposite side of the room sat Magnus Bane, his glittery, tight and fashionable outfit, had now dulled done a little - but not completely. Resting his head on Magnus's head, Alec had closed his eyes and Magnus was running his fingers through Alec's jet black hair. In the corner sat Jocelyn, Luke and their 4 year old daughter, Hayley, who was sitting throwing a strop. One thing they _all_ had in common was that they were just sitting and waiting. Everyone was tense, they were nervous and had no idea what what was going to happen to them.


	4. Chapter 3

**A N: Thank you for commenting and reading etc... Sorry it's so late, I was busy with school stuff :-(. i'm actually struggling with ideas for this, i could probably do two more chapters before taking an (even bigger) break, if any of you have an idea or comment or something you want to see in the story, please let me know! xxx **

**P.s. Imagine Max is still alive, i didn't want to add a different character in, also (incase you've forgotten) the gang don't know that Clary is the one who is in the room - they don't know that she's even on the ship.**

Waves crashed onto the ships sides, you could hear them knocking onto the sides. Suddenly the door handle rattled - someone had undone the lock. The door flew open, and crashed into the door at the side, sending a rattle through the room. Clary took a few strides into the room before banging the door shut behind her, and looking around.

"Well aren't you all bright and cheerful!" she exclaimed to Jace, Izzy and the rest of the gang. They were sitting staring at her with bored expressions, they looked ready to fall asleep.

"Why would we be happy, we're locked in a dark room with nothing to do!" Jace answered.

"I could be here to let you out." Clary said, rattling the metal keys she held in her hand.

"Could you help us escape, we would bring you with us and we could all get out of this place!" Max said, looking up at Clary.

"What if i don't want to leave," Clary replied, tossing her hair back over her shoulder, "besides what would the captain think?"

"The captain won't care, he's probably hungover and passed out in a pool of sick and his own waste!" Jace answered with a bitter smile.

"Actually, you should probably know, i'm the captain." Clary said, nonchalantly. Everyone looked shocked, either with wide eyes, open moth or a look of 'sure honey, you believe that - whatever helps you sleep at night' in their eyes.

"Don't be stupid, who d'you think you're fooling?" Jace remarked, "You're short, and don't look like you could handle anyone who came up to you - even if they just _looked_ threateningly at you!"

Clary sprung into action, gracefully and swiftly she flipped over him and pinned Him to the nearest wall, her sword, which a few seconds ago was tucked inside her trousers, was now hovering uncomfortable and dangerously to Jace's marked neck. The sword was still, just above where his rune his neck was, Clary stared in to Jace's amber eyes, her emerald eyes were cold and steely, Jace could see his own, slightly nervous, but more shocked, reflection in her eyes. As she removed her sword from his neck, her expression was a terrifying one, which Jace interpreted as a 'do not question me.' expression.

Simon squinted and looked closely at Clary, he studied her face, trying to see behind her hard face and cold eyes.

"Why do I think that you look familiar." Simon asked, addressing Clary, He spoke for the first time since Clary came into the room, she turned quickly to face him, her hair swirling around. She quickly flashed him a smile.

"Why don't you tell me?" Clary asked. Everyone was staring at her, trying to figure who this mysterious, terrifying figure was, who they just learned was the captain of this, if they were honest, annoying pirate ship which kidnapped them on their voyage to take a relaxing holiday - so much for that idea. Max's eyes widened, he realised who she was.

"I know who you are!" Max said, "Your Clary!"

"No!"

"Of course you are!"

"I Why did I not recognise you?" Those were the types of comments firing to her, only Jace and Jocelyn just stood more shocked than the rest."

"But, why did you leave and how are you here?" asked Izzy.

"Well…"

**THANKS FOR READING! :-) **

**I don't give hugs normally, but you can get a virtual hug! \_('')_/ **


	5. AUTHORS NOTE - SORRY

**NOT AN UPDATE, SORRY,**

I've been really busy lately, so I haven't been updating, I have decided to take a break on this story, maybe start something new and come back to this once I have some more ideas. Thank you to everyone who has read, commented and followed my story! It means so much to me! If you have any ideas on how you want it turn out, i'm open to suggestions, thanks! :-)


End file.
